


Life is Hella Strange

by AlexaKnight



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay? More like Arcadia Gay amirite?, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, No Storm in Arcadia Bay, Recreational Drug Use, Same-sex relationships, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaKnight/pseuds/AlexaKnight
Summary: Max discovers she can jump through photos she wasn't in or didn't take after the storm. She decides to try one last time to save Rachel and undo everything. Rated M for everything you see in Life is Strange, aswell as same-sex relationships, seeing as I know some... "fans" of this fandom are against that.





	1. Saving Private Rachel

It's not fun watching your hometown be destroyed. Especially not by something you, in your mind, caused. But that was exactly what was happening for Maxine Caulfield.

 

And now, it was too late to take it back. Not that she wanted to. She made her choice. She chose to sacrifice all these lives. It was eating her up inside, it when meant it when she said she'd do anything for Chloe.

 

Silently, she stood there, fingers tightly woven with the aforementioned Chloe Price. Tears and rain became one upon their faces. Chloe had a specific area she was watching. The burning wreckage that was The Two Whales Diner. She knew her mother, Joyce, Frank Bowers and Warren Graham had been in there, Max told her so. She also knew in the back of her mind that they were dead or dying. She wasn't... Okay with it, per say, but she, at least for now, accepted it.

 

Slowly but surely, the storm hit, and left. Some areas more on the outskirts would be left mostly intact, but in the direct path, things were in ruins.

 

The pair made their way, wordlessly to Chloe's truck, hands still effectively glued together, to the point that Chloe had to slide in through the passenger's side as Max wouldn't let go.

 

Chloe drove toward her house, tearfully ignoring the Diner, intent on grabbing what she could and leaving with Max.

 

After fumbling around on a wet floor, Max saw something. The photo of Rachel and Chloe that Chloe had used for the missing persons posters. She also felt something. That familiar tug... She could go through this photo? But how?

 

"Ch-Chloe... I think we can still save Rachel." Max said with a shocked tone. "I can travel theough this photo, somehow."

 

"R-Really? Are... You going to?" Chloe placed a hand on Max's shoulder as she spoke. Max's only reply was a nod before she focused. Chloe's hand never left her, which explains what happened next.

 

* * *

 

 

**January, 2013**

 

"Was flipping the camera off really necessary, babe?"

 

Chloe looked around in confusion before seeing it. Max was there, but... She was spectral... And Rachel saw her too.

 

"What... What the fuck is going on?" Rachel looked at Chloe to find her crying.

 

"Chloe... Are... Did you... Travel with me?"

 

Rachel spoke before Chloe. "Travel? The fuck do you mean "travel?""

 

Chloe finally found her words. "Rachel... I'm not your Chloe. I'm from the future. That spectral girl... Is Max."

 

Seeing the disbelief, the two explained everything. Jefferson, Nathan, The Dark Room, all of it. To say Rachel was shocked would be an understatement.

 

"...So long story short, DON'T go to that party, and stay away from Jefferson. Please, Rachel." Chloe's face was streaked with tears of fear and anticipation... Before Rachel nodded.

 

"Chloe, If it were just you telling me all this, I'd ask you to share the weed... But seeing a spectral Max Caulfield? How can I deny it?"

 

Max smiled. She wanted to hug the girl, but in her weird, spectral form, it was impossible. "I know it's hard to ask, Rachel, but please, keep this quiet from your Chloe. I don't know if it'll mess anything up."

 

That was enough. Soon, with an extra large hug from Chloe, she left her past body and Max disappeared... And the world shifted around the girls.

 

* * *

 

 

**April 22nd, 2013**

 

_**A photo of Rachel being photographed in The Dark Room morphs...** _

 

Smoke floats into the air from Chloe's mouth, shotgunned from Rachel's. "Still cant believe you picked me and a junkyard over a Vortex Club party, babe."

 

 _If you only knew..._ "Felt like chilling, what can I say? I know you would've been alone since Steph is in Jersey 'till Ocrober."

 

"Still, you never ditch Sticky Vicky and her overpriced boy toy." Chloe took a quick hit from the joint before passing it back. "Why now?"

 

 _Because I'd die if I went?_ "Well... I feel like... I haven't been the worlds best girlfriend lately..."

 

The world shifted as Rachel met Chloe for a passionate kiss.

 

**October 2nd, 2013**

 

_**A photo of Chloe, drugged in Nathan's dorm morphs...** _

 

"$6,000?!"

 

"It was my fault, Nathan. I needed repairs to my truck, but Step-Douche refused to help. notthatieverasked...."

 

"Fine. Alright. But I'm doing this for you, Rachel," he pointed back at Chloe. "not your punk ass."

 

Chloe merely shrugged. "S'Cool. Hey, ask Sticky Vicky if she figured out the correct periodic elements for calling me a cunt, eh?" She snickered as Rachel elbowed her.

 

**October 7th, 2013**

 

"...Love you too, Rach! Okay, pee and then burger.. Oh, hey, didn't know any-- ...Max...?"

 

Sure enough, standing at the middle sink like a deer in headlights was Ms. Caulfield herself. "Chloe?"

 

The embrace was... tense. "Five years, Max. Why didn't you call? Or at least write?" Chloe's eyes were glistening with tears. It was a weird place to have the discussion, but everything got hashed out properly.

 

"Come on InvisiMax, there's someone I want you to meet."

 

_**A photo of Nathan choking Max morphs...** _

 

"...Is my girlfriend, Rachel."

 

Max had a noticeable blush. "Girl... Friend...? You're...?"

 

"Hella gay? Yes, Max. Is that a problem?" Chloe had a glare, fearful yet fierce.

 

"No, not at all Chloe! It just surprised me. It's nice to meet you, Rachel. Thanks for being there for Chloe when my dumbass--"

 

"What up, Max?" Max was interrupted by one of her only friends at Blackwell, Warren, before she could finish. "Oh, hey Rachel, Stranger. Was I..?"

 

"Interrupting? Yes, but it's cool. Warren, this is my previously mentioned and stupidly ghosted best friend, Chloe Price. Chloe, this is Warren Graham. Provably my best friend here. ... Here, I said," she added upon Chloe's scowl.

 

"'Sup?" Chloe, in customary Chloe fashion, went for a fist bump rather than a handshake, which Warren returned.

 

_**A photo of David after slapping Chloe morphs...** _

 

Chloe heads along with Max to go retrieve Warren's flash, only to be met with Victoria and The Terrors blocking the stairs. “Well, if it isn't Max Caulfield, the selfie ho of Blackwell. And, oh, my god, Kari Price--” “You know damn well it's Chloe, you cunsn.” “--I'll show you cunsn, you--”

 

It's Max that stops it this time. Victoria, what is your problem? You bully me, Kate and anyone you don't like, hell, you even bully Dana, Taylor and Courtney, and they're ALL in the Vortex Club with you. I dn't know if you get off on being evil or if you're just insecure or what, but it's getting a little pathetic now.”

 

Victoria's face went mad with rage, but as fast as she stood up, she went back down as Chloe's hand came across her cheek. “Grow the fuck up, Chase. You're 18, not 8. C'mon, Max.”

 

The two stomped past, leaving a bewildered Victoria sitting on the steps with Taylor & Courtney... In shock.

 

_**A photo of Max & Chloe staring at the sunset as snow falls from a cloudless sky morphs...** _

 

Max, Chloe, Rachel & Kate sit at “Chloe's table” at the Diner. After the Victoria mess, Max called Kate while Chloe called Rachel, setting up a date/friend date to relax for a bit.

 

“... So next thing I know, Merrick shoves the knife into Rachel. I swear, if I hadn't been so concerned with her safety, I would've murdered the fucker. I don't know what ever happened to him, but.. I have this funny feeling Frank Bowers, his friend-slash-employee, killed him.”

 

Max nearly choked on a french fry at that. “Uhm, Chloe, maybe... not appropriate Kate-Is-Here table talk?”

 

Chloe's face immediately registered fear. “Fuck, sorry Kate. Anyways, point is, that's all over, and we were together 3 years as if this past May.”

 

“I gotta say Kate, I'm surprised you're not more... Apprehensive about us.” Rachel popped a fry into her mouth as she spoke, while Kate shyly withered. “I'm... Not like my family. I believe love is love, regardless of where it comes from and from whom. Now, fi you were in front of my mother...”

 

Chloe reached across, gently tapping Kate's hand. “I... don't think we need to hear about how much I'd wanna punch your mother in the vag, Katie.” Surprisingly, Kate giggled at that.

 

**October 8 th, 2013**

 

_**A double-shot photo of Victoria and Taylor bullying Kate in the shower room, aswell as Max erasing the video link morphs...** _

 

Max snickers as she closes her door behind her at Chloe's texting antics.

 

_Chloe: no u_

 

_Chloe: no but seriously its so cool we get to hang again. n hey if u see cate today make sure to tell her sup from me_

 

_Chloe: now I go shower. 2 obese women around 8:30?_

 

_Max: Sounds good! (^o^)_

 

_Chloe: NO EMOJI CAULFIELD_

 

“Max...?”

 

Max looked up to find Victoria, in the same clothes as yesterday, a nice bruise the shape of Chloe's hand formed on her face and puffy eyes. “Whaddyou want, Victoria? I don't wanna fight anymore.”

 

Victoria held her hand up in surrender. “N-no, I.. Can we get coffee or something? I... want-- No, I... Need to talk to you.”

 

Max peered down at her phone and sighed. “Chloe and I were meeting for breakfast. Hold on.” The brunette began typing.

 

_Max: Chloe, are you cool if I bring Victoria to breakfast? (._.)_

_Chloe: 1 NO FRIGGIN EMOJI and 2 why are you fraternizing with the enemy?_

 

_Max: I... Think you actually slapped some sanity into her yesterday, She looks like she's been crying. She wants to talk._

 

_Chloe: oh for... fine she can come but im bringing rachel_

 

_Max: More the merrier. See you soon. <3_

 

_Chloe: ok a heart isnt technically an EMOji so ill let that slide_

 

“Two Obese W-- Dammit, Chloe... Two Whales. No later than 8:40. You've got one chance at this, Victoria. Don't fuck it up. Also, Rachel's gonna be there. Should we invite Kate too? Get everyone you've pissed off in a group?” _Christ, I'm being really harsh on her... But... Well, she brought it on herself._

 

There was a noticeable sob-like shudder that broke Max's resolve. “I'm sorry, Victoria, but you have to admit, you had that coming.”

 

She nodded. “I did... Um.. No need for Kate... We talked already.. I'll be there... Thanks Max...”

 

_**A photo of Max & Chloe at the diner morphs...** _

 

“It was all... Insecurities... I feel like I have something to prove. What, or to who, I have no idea. But I've... Taken it out on you three, and Kate, even Tay and Court... I'm such a fucking bitch, it's not even funny...”

 

"I'm inclined to agree. You are the biggest "cunsn" in the known world. But it sounds like we we can change that A into a W-E. I'm not the type to forgive people easily, Victoria. But if KATE forgave you... I kind of have to. Max? Rach?" Chloe finished her sentence with a sip of her coffee, waiting.

 

"It'd be hella hypocritical if I didn't." Rachel leaned across the table with her brow furrowed. "But I won't forget. Please don't stab us in the back."

 

"I dont think I could've said it better. That goes double for me and triple for Kate." Max awkwardly held her.mug up "To growing up."

 

The other three replied the same and clinked mugs, with Victoria's cheeks drenched in now-happy tears.

 

_**A double-shot photo of Chloe shooting bottles and being accosted by Frank morphs...** _

 

"Thank God I went back to change into boots..." Victoria said as she stomped through some mud. "Between your truck and this tetanus infested heap, I should be dead by now."

 

"Oh, admit it, you love this. You can finally be yourself instead of the coldhearted rich bitch you played for, oh, iunno, eighteen fuckin' years?" Chloe said as she tossed her cigarette butt into a nearby puddle.

 

"Okay, just because you're right, doesn't mean I gotta like it.” There was a playful snark to Victoria's voice.

 

“Welcome to our home away from Hell!” Chloe threw her arms out with a wide grin, causing Victoria and Max to share a look.

 

“It's... Very...”

 

“You.”

 

“What Max said.”

 

“Welp. If you're gonna be one of us, it's time you made your marks.” Chloe held out a Sharpie, pointing to the “Was Here” graffiti. “C'Mon, losers. Rebel against the system!”

 

Max looked at Victoria, then Rachel, before shrugging and grabbing the marker. She wrote “Max Was Here” in her own style. “Not bad, Mad Max. Couple tats and some piercings and we'll make a rebel outta you yet.”

 

Before Max could mutter that infamous line, Victoria snagged the marker. “Oh, get a room, bitches.” The blonde wrote her own graffiti before nodding. “Perfect. As usual. We'll need to get Kate here to add her name to the Wall of Fame.”

 

The girls giggled at that, probably all imagining a timid Kate wading through rust and dirt.

 

_**A photo of Chloe about to be hit by the train morphs...** _

 

“Hey, look. I found Thelma, Lousie, Bonnie and Clyde, all in one place. Price. Money. Where is it?”

 

Max looked up to the voice and recoiled. Not... so much in fear, but confusion.

 

“Jesus Christ, Frank... I told you, I--”

 

“It's my fault, Frank.”

 

Rachel stood up and sauntered over to him, obviously putting on the charm for him. “I needed to help my grandma with some medical bills, I asked Chloe for the money. If you're gonna ask anyone for it, talk to me... Unless... Maybe you can forget the debt, this once...? Please...?”

 

Frank looked all sorts of confused, but finally agreed. “Yeah... Yeah, alright, this ONCE. But fi ANY of you borrow from me again, you best pay it back... Or else.” He took a brief look around. “See you around, ladies. You know where to find me if you need me.”

 

Frank took his leave while Chloe stared at the back of Rachel's head with a cocked eyebrow, quickly changing her look to avoid suspicion of her suspicions.

 

_**A photo of Rachel dropping Max off morphs to show her dropping all three off, before a seperate photo depicting Jefferson and Kate's discussion before class, aswell as Kate falling from the roof...** _

 

“Uh, Tori, you're being flanked by a wild selfie ho.” Taylor looked up at Max with a malicious smirk, although before she could speak, Victoria slammed her hands down on the desk.

 

“Max, Rachel...” She looked around before speaking again. “...And you, Kate!... Are sitting with us. We're done being bullies to hide our insecurities. If you wanna be OUR friend, that's great. But the bullying's done. Over with. Ka-fucking-put, got it?”

 

Taylor's eyes registered shock. “I... Yeah, I got it. Sorry, Max. I... Was always... Kinda just following Victoria's lead... I...”

 

Max held up a hand to stop her, with a smile. “All's forgiven. This is a new day, no worries... Tay?”

 

Taaylor nodded with a giggle as Jefferson entered the class, and the group sat down. He was... Noticeably surprised to see them all together, but otherwise said nothing.

 


	2. The Devil Wears Glasses

**October 9** **th** **, 2013**

_**A photo of Max and Chloe in the Blackwell pool morphs...** _

Light fluttered in through Max's window as she opened her eyes.  _Yesterday feels like a dream... I can't believe Chloe's slap actually woke Victoria up..._ She briefly sniffed the air. "Guh.. I need a shower."

It was weird for Max to see Taylor, Courtney and Victoria in the hallway and actually wave at them... It was even weirder to see Kate, in jeans and a t-shirt, no less, laughing along with them. She giggled at the sight and turned the corner into the shower room.

_**A photo of Max, Chloe & Joyce confronting David morphs...** _

_Chloe: i just... it worries me you know? i know i didnt give her that hickey max_

_Max: There must be a reasonable explanation. She wouldn't cheat on you, would she?_

_Chloe: im gonna be there in 5, we're going to find out._

Max sighed as she put her phone away and headed out. "Hey Victoria. Did... you see that picture Rachel Tweeted?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah... That looks... Not good. But I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation. I think... I hope."

_**A photo of Max swindling Frank's keys away from him morphs...** _

"Are you sure about this? It… Doesn't seem-" "If you say it doesn't seem right, I will smack you."

Chloe doesn't wait for an answer before prying open Frank's RV door and stomping in. Much to her horror, she can see a topless Rachel in a… Compromising position.

"I fucking KNEW IT!" Chloe's features morphed to pure rage.

"Chloe?!" "Price?!" Rachel and Frank scrambled to cover up as Chloe chuckled. "The gestures at the junkyard, the picture, the being busy... I should've figured it out."

"Chloe, I can ex-"

"I don't want an explanation, Rachel. We're through. Fuck you."

Chloe stomped out, leaving a bewildered Max, embarrassed Frank and heart-broken Rachel in her wake. As Max left, she heard Rachel mention to Frank how she was gonna tell Chloe all of this, and how this was their 'good-bye lay before Frank leaves.'

_**A photo of Max focusing on a childhood photo morphs...** _

"...care that she was saying 'goodbye.' As far as I'm concerned, her pussy was saying good-bye to Frank's dick. Fuck her!"

Chloe's face was streaked with tears, her head in Max's lap. It was now nearing sundown and they were alone in the junkyard, Max having skipped school completely. "You didn't deserve that, Chloe, I agree... But...-"

"There IS no but, Max! She cheated on me! I haven't felt this ripped apart since... Since you-"

Max gently stroked the side of her head, calming her own. "I know, I know… You'll get through it... I'll be here for you this time... I promise."

* * *

**October 10** **th** **, 2013**

_**A photo of Max and Chloe bringing their old board upstairs morphs...** _

_ bebebebebeep _

_ bebebebebeep _

_ bebebebebeep _

A blue-nailed hand swung over and crashed into the source of the beeping. Chloe sat up with a groan.  _Great... Hungover... Thanks a lot, Rach..._

Feeling a shift in her bed, she looked over to find Max in a borrowed t-shirt and shorts, and began erroneously putting the pieces together. "Oh, no... No, no, no, please, no..."

The shifting increased as Max sat up. Seeing the mortified look on her best friend's face, she decided to have a bit of fun. "Thank you for a wonderful welcome back present last night, Chloe. It was amazing."

" **OH GOD WE DID HAVE SEX!"**

At this, Max doubled over laughing. She could almost feel the angry glare. "No we didn't, Chloe... We watched Blade Runner and you fell asleep beside me, you dummy. Nothing happened."  _Not that I'd be... Against it... But not right away..._

"You. Fucking. Suck." Punctuating the words, a pillow slammed into Max's face.

_**A photo of Max and Kate embracing each other at the hospital morphs...** _

"C'mon Maxaroni, Icky Vicky and Katie are waiting, we're late!"

Hopping down the stairs on one foot, trying to tie her other shoe, was Max. To Max's horror, she stumbled, but Chloe was there to stop her descent... Not into madness, but pain. "Easy, dude. You coulda tied it upstairs, I didn't mean 'hippity hop your way to the hospital'."

Chloe let go after holding Max a tad longer than needed and cleared her throat. As she was about to speak, there was a knock at the door. "See? Now they're here, wondering where we... You MOTHERFUCKER!"

Max just barely wrapped her arms around the bluenette's waist to stop her attacking their visitor: Frank.

"Easy, Chloe. I'm here with a peace offeri-" "PEACE OFFERING?! YOU STOLE MY GIRLFRIEND!" "It's not like that! Yeah, I... Convinced her to be with me, but I knew it was wrong, she loved you, not me. It… Was a final time, I'm leaving town-" "GOOD!" "-AND... I wanted to give you this."

He handed her what appeared to be a bag, similar to Max's camera bag. Inside was a lot of weed, to Chloe's shock.

"I'm done with this life. And I'm sorry. I'm leaving town until Rachel's dad's investigations settle down... It's not safe for me to be here." He held up a hand before Chloe could speak. "That's all, Bulldog. Seeya later."

He walked away to his RV while Chloe stood there with a confused look... Finally, she threw the satchel over her shoulder. "He can die in a fire, but I'll take the gift. Let's roll."

After ditching the "package" in her room, hidden under dirty laundry, the two headed to the Diner. Once there, they noticed a teary eyed Kate being comforted by Victoria.

"Chase... What'd you do?!" Chloe, already on edge assumed the worst. Max gently grabbed her shoulder and shook her head.

"I... Don't blame you for assuming, Chloe. Kate had a... talk? with her mother that amounted to her saying all the bad that happens here is God's punishment for 'us sinners.'"

"Us?"

"Chloe, you ever wonder why I never dated Nathan? And did you ever consider all the reasons I was a bully?"

Chloe stared at her with a weird look, before something clicked in her head. "You're a lesbian?!"

Victoria glared. "Tell the rest of Oregon, why dontcha?! Kate was mostly thinking of you and Rachel, but-"

"I... Can speak for myself, Tori..." Victoria nodded and closed her mouth. "When I saw how... mad Tori got, I put the pieces together... She wanted to drive out to Salem and-"

Chloe began laughing as she and Max sat down. "Your  _ **witch**_  of a mother lives in  _ **Salem**_ , Oregon?"

It took a second before the entire group busted a gut laughing.

* * *

_**A photo of Chloe weeping over Rachel's grave morphs...** _

Meanwhile, a depressed Rachel walked around campus waiting for her next class, when she saw a familiar face. A girl with mid-length brown hair with light green and dark red streaks in it. A sleeve tattoo ran down her right arm, showing what looks to be various D&D characters and scenarios in a very intricate and artful way. She also had what appeared to be a tattoo of Alduin, the main antagonist from  _The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_ on her chest, only the head was poking up, which... Admittedly made Rachel blush. She envisioned the rest of it; bad move. The girl also, in contrast to when Rachel had last seen her, had a stud in her left nostril, snake fangs and a barbell in her right eyebrow. As usual, she wore little make-up, and her head was covered by a white beanie with a flame on the hem. She wore a black tank top with a black hoodie tied around her waist, ripped skinny jeans, and what seemed to be biker boots. She noticed Mikey North, one of the Juniors this year, heading back into the dorms, and decided to talk to Steph. It was then she noticed the puffy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"...Steph? Are... You okay?"

Any fear Rachel had that Steph wouldn't remember her, from their limited interactions, especially since Steph had graduated last year, while Rachel was held back due to her complete and utter inability to understand basic frickin' science - yeah, Rachel Amber ain't perfect - vanished as soon as Steph saw her and immediately hugged her. "Rachel... What are you doing here? It's been so long. I figured you'd be off in LA being a famous model by now." She smiled as she said it, but Rachel could tell she was holding back tears.

"You didn't answer my question... Should I call you Duck Dodger from now on?" Rachel gently nudged her as she said it, eliciting a grin from the self-proclaimed "Queen of Argaydia."

"Uhm... Are you... Busy? I really, seriously do wanna talk, and... I feel like you'll listen... without judging me. But I don't wanna do it here... I just got done telling Mikey, the only other person I trust, and I don't need some asshole like Victoria hearing and spreading rumors."

"Uhhh.. Yeah, no, I'm free, but, you should know, Victoria had a change of heart. Chloe... Uh, Price? You remember her, right?" Steph nodded for Rachel to continue. "Well, her best friend Max and her reunited on Monday, Victoria was being a bitch, and... Chloe... Literally slapped some sense into Victoria. Bitchtoria died that day, I think. She's now replaced by a caring, sarcastic-but-friendly version of herself now."

"Wow... I guess a Leopard CAN change its spots. Um... Everything okay with you and Chloe? You... Seemed sad mentioning her."

Rachel let out a shuddering sigh. "Tell you what... Story for story over the best damn burgers in Arcadia?" Rachel held her arm out for Steph to take, with an inviting grin.

"... Deal." Rachel couldn't ignore the butterflies and sparks she felt when the crook of Steph's elbow linked with hers.

The two girls rode over in Steph's car, as Rachel, amusingly, still hadn't gotten her license, catching up along the way. They learned they actually had a good few things in common, and Steph was in the process of opening a hobby shop-slash-tattoo-slash-piercing place-slash-cafe a few blocks over from the Two Whales, called Dragon'ink.

The conversation halted as the girls arrived and took a seat at a booth, with Rachel making sure not to sit at the booth Chloe labeled hers. Literally labeled, if you check under the table.

Once they ordered their drinks - coffee and coke for both - the conversation continued. "So, selling bootlegs paid off, then?"

Steph snickered. "No, smartass. I got a job with my dad. Tech crap, that sorta thing. Then, he got tasked with editing for a couple big budget movies, so we packed up and moved to LA. I saved up enough, plus some haggling and I now own a store that's currently being renovated."

Rachel gingerly reached across the table and placed a hand atop Steph's.  _Again, there's that... feeling._

"I'm... Really proud of you, Steph. It's great to see you making your way in the world... It gives me faith in humanity."

Steph let out a rather dry chuckle. "Time to destroy it... You know... How there's been a string of girls getting... D-Drugged, and losing gaps of memory?"

Rachel's smile immediately vanished. "No..."

Steph nodded. "And... I don't want to point fingers... But the last two people I saw... Were Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson... Together. Nathan was acting weird... And Jefferson... Reaaaally wanted me to 'understand the beauty of rave lights.' I... I think... He was distracting me. Not long after... I felt dizzy... And then... I woke up outside a barn... And had to figure out how to get home..."

By now, the gamer girl was in tears, and Rachel was so focused on the story, she didn't even notice how both her hands were clasped to Steph's.  _Jefferson and Nathan...? They... They can't be...R-Rapists..._  "We need Chloe's help."

"Huh?"

"Shit... That wasn't intended to come out. But... It's true. I guess it's my turn... You should hear why I'm apprehensive..." Rachel sighed heavily. The words flew out of her mouth like a rocket. "icheatedonchloewithfrank"

"You... Cheated on Chloe... With Frank. Frank Bowers? The dealer? Why?"

"It was supposed to be a one-time thing... We were both drunk, things happened... We kept saying we'd break-" The story lulled as the waitress brought their burgers over, Rachel having texted Joyce on the ride over. "-Thanks. Anyways, we kept putting it off, putting it off, my dumb blonde ass got feelings and... The day we decided to end it, mostly due to my dad's investigation into Frank, Chloe caught us... In the fucking act, pun intended."

Steph was silent for a bit before shrugging. "We all make mistakes. I can tell you feel worse about hurting her than you do about hurting Frank." She smiled. "I'd still go out with you..."

Rachel looked up from her drink. "You what?"

Steph went white as a ghost. "That... Wasnt supposed to come out."

Rachel smiled. "So... Is this... A date?"

"... Do you want it to be?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah... I kinda do."

* * *

_**A photo of Max and Chloe heading into the pool under the double moon morphs...** _

Max never wore make-up. Ever. Aside from a bit of eye product. But tonight, she made an exception. Just a bit.

Victoria, Taylor and Courtney were putting the finishing touches on Kate, Max and Chloe's make-up, just a minimal look for each - blush, eye product, that sort of thing.

Victoria had insisted they all dress up and look good for this party. After some moaning from Max, griping from Chloe, and a simple neutral shrug from Kate, they had gotten to work.

Finally, the work was finished.

Max, not one to dress up, had opted for the only pair of designer jeans she owned, that themselves came second hand, as well as a black hoodie with white trim, over a tank top that displayed a picture of a baby chicken being attracted by a magnet, implying a "chick magnet." She also borrowed a pair of mid-shin boots from Victoria, at her urging.

Chloe wore her beanie, there was no budging on that, as well as a biker jacket over her doe skull tank top, the cleanest pair of jeans she owned - the only rip was in the right knee - and her usual boots.

Kate was surprisingly nice with her hair down, which she currently had. She wore her normal cardigan over a black blouse, and a pair of black slacks with black flats. Chloe had made a joke about Kate resembling a Goth with her black eye shadow, which nearly caused Kate to go change.

Victoria wore a tight sleeveless black blouse that showed off her midriff through the lacy fabric; Max, Chloe and Kate were surprised to see she actually had a belly button piercing, which Chloe said was a stereotype. She also wore a leather skirt that went to her knees, but had a small slit up each leg, and knee-high high-heeled black boots.

Taylor wore her denim jacket over a black dress with a plunging neckline and open-toed heels, while Courtney wore a similar dress without the neckline, and boots to her shin that resembled Victoria's.

The girls headed out and arrived at the party to the sound of thumping music. Almost immediately, though, Chloe was dragged away by Steph. "Hi, sorry, you can have your punk back after the commercial break!"

"Steph, what the hell are-" Chloe stopped when she saw Rachel sitting on the brick wall by the parking lot. "-Ooooooof course, you hired Stephanie here-" "Steph, never Stephanie." "-Shut up, proto-Max, I'll get to you in a minute. You hired STEPH here to drag me away from my REAL friends so you could beg me to take you back. Well, guess what-"

She was interrupted by Steph, annoyed, walking over and giving Rachel a rather... Deep kiss. "No, you're not here for that. This is bigger than your beef with Rachel." Steph turned to face her. "Sorry, Rach, I had to shut down Calamastia here." Rachel, with a goofy look in her eyes, shrugged.

"Now, the REASON you're here is for her to apologize, and for US to warn you."

Steph motioned to Rachel.

"I... I'm almost certain 'sorry' isn't enough at this point... It wasn't supposed to spiral out of control like this. It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but... Then I caught feelings... And somewhere in my mind, I figured I could love both of you without issue. I should've known that wasn't true, or right. I know I hurt you, Chloe, but I still love you. I know you don't want me back, and... It's probably for the best. But I... I do want my best friend back. Hell, I even want Max, Victoria and Kate back. Can... Can you find it in you to forgive me?"

Chloe studied Rachel's face for a minute, a literal, 60 second minute, before sighing. "This isn't an act, I see... Fine. But you're on a short leash, Amber. You hurt any of us, ESPECIALLY Max, I'll LITERALLY murder you, DA Dad or not."

Rachel ignored that undisguised threat, and jumped into Chloe's arms. Although she hesitated, Chloe did return the hug. They held it until Steph cleared her throat. "Okay, guys, we have bigger issues here."

She spent the better part of 20 minutes recounting her tale, and with each passing minute, Chloe grew angrier .

"I am gonna END Prickscott!"

"Stop! Nathan was acting weird, I told you. There's... Something in my mind that makes me think he's not as willing as you might think. This is the plan. He's in love with Rachel, everyone knows that. She's gonna hunt him down and bring him to the main courtyard. You and I are gonna go get Max, Kate and Victoria, and keep them as far away from Jefferson as possible... And then it's interrogation time."

_**A photo of Jefferson announcing the contest winner morphs...** _

"He just announced me as the winner, what are you doing?!"

Chloe and Steph, ignoring Victoria's shrieks, dragged her to the courtyard, with Max and Kate following.

Once there, along with Rachel and Nathan, Steph, again, recounted her tale. Nathan's face got paler and paler as she went on.

"... So, since you were one of the last people I saw, you're gonna help us. I don't believe you're bad. I believe you're far, far more coerced than it seems."

Nathan stayed silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't care anymore. I'll text Jeffer...shit... To distract hi-"

Chloe held out her hand. "I'LL text him from YOUR phone. You tell me what to say. I don't trust you yet, you little weasel."

To everyone's surprise, Nathan obliged, handing the phone over. "Text him that I just saw a cop snooping around the barn. He needs to stay away for a bit. That should give you ample time to get a cop and go there. The Bunker's hidden under a hatch with a padlock." Nathan fished a key out of his pocket and handed it off to Chloe. "The Bunker's code is 542."

Rachel and Steph looked at each other, then to Nathan. Steph got her keys out of her pocket and tossed them to Chloe. "Take my car. It has GPS and it's a four-seater. Rachel and I will stay with Nathan to be safe. Nathan, address."

Nathan rattled off the address, which Chloe quickly Googled to make sure he was telling the truth, before herself, Max, Victoria and Kate headed off.

Their first stop was the Diner. They knew Officer Berry would be there. And he was. They got him and another cop, Officer Danforth to escort them. Chloe shot a text to David and told him what was going on, and, to reaffirm everyone's assurances that he was not that much of an asshole, he told her to be safe.

_**A photo of Jefferson standing over a dead Chloe and drugged Max morphs...** _

"5... 4... 2..."

The magnetically sealed door of the Dark Room swung open, and the group set to work. It took a lot of pleading, but eventually, the argument of 'six pairs of eyes are better than two' won over. Not that they'd all be needed as it didn't take long to access the computer and find the binders. To Max's horror, there was a binder with Victoria, Kate, Rachel and her own names on it, though all of them were empty. The same couldn't be said for Steph's binder, nor that of any other girl in the cabinet.

Berry finally radioed it in. "Dispatch, we need an APB and an arrest warrant for Mark Jefferson for kidnapping, ASAP. And please send CSI to..." his voice trailed off

Berry took pictures of the bunker and their findings, while Danforth dusted for finger prints. There we none, but Chloe had mentioned proof of blackmail Nathan had, which implicates

Finally, they all went back to the school, arrest warrant secured. The police asked the girls to stay back for their own safety, however, they made sure to have a front row seat. Danforth cuffed Nathan, who they did need to arrest for now, although Nathan, having been escorted by Steph and Rachel to his room, handed over the blackmail evidence Chloe had mentioned.

They got lucky. They caught Jefferson just before he got to the parking lot. Danforth had his gun drawn and aimed at Jefferson, who threw his hands up with a wrathful glare. "Mark Jefferson, you're under arrest for multiple counts of kidnapping, conspiracy to commit kidnapping, unlawful captivity and a slew of other charges. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

Jefferson said nothing. As he was about to be cuffed, he smirked, he rolled around and away, producing a gun from behind him. But before he could fire, Danforth shot him down. The yelps to his rear told him the girls listened like doorknobs. Three shots, directly to the chest. Danforth cursed. "Disptach, need EMS out here, on the rush, the suspect's been shot."

* * *

**October 11** **th** **, 2013**

**A photo of Max in the Dark Room morphs...**

Max stared out at the sea as the clock struck midnight. Behind her, Rachel, Steph and Kate sat on the bench. To her right, Chloe and Victoria shared a joint. They were all in de-stress mode. The fact that Max, Victoria and Rachel's favorite teacher was, not only a psycho, but dead, was still hard to grasp.

It must be the stress that made Max snatch the joint from Victoria's fingers.

The stress made her inhale.

The SMOKE made her cough and gag.

The stress made her smoke, which made her cough and gag, which made everyone laugh at her... No, with her.

"Okay, as hardcore as that was, you have to ease into it, Max."

"You... Coulda told... Me!" She finally got her breath, for the most part and sighed. "You make it look so easy, so.."

"I ALSO smoke cigarettes, dumbass. My throat is used to harsh substances, Vic, say it and I will throw you off this damn rock." The audible sound of Victoria's pearly whites clacking together told everyone she had intended on it.

Chloe picked the burning joint off the ground, stamping out the teeny, tiny fire it made, before inhaling. "Watch me."

She repeated it with a smaller hit, making sure to show Max that she breathed in sloooowly.

After blowing it out through her nose, she handed the joint back to Max who did it with only a small "ahem" this time.

Steph hopped up. "Okay... We better get going." Rachel stood up with her, clearly drained from the day. "Gotta take Madame Amber home and head home myself. I have a meeting with the contractors tomorrow about final payment for Dragon'ink's renovations."

Saying their goodbyes, they headed their separate ways.

_**A photo of the tornado wiping out Arcadia morphs...** _

Max's eyes fluttered open, and she immediately shot up. "CHLOE! Chloe, wake up! We did it!"

"Fihh mer minuhs Mahhuhmuh..."

"Firewalk's in town."

"LESGO BITCH! Ugh, what... Where... Holy shit. Did... Did I travel with you?"

Max nodded, happy tears in her eyes. I don't know how, but we lived this timeline's week in our half second jump... That's never happened before..."

Chloe pulled Max up with a smile. "Who cares? Maybe it happened because this is the right timeline, the perfect one. Rachel's alive, Jeffershit's dead, no viral video, I got to slap Victoria... We hella fuckin' did it, Max."

The girls danced around in their nightwear, ignoring everything in their surroundings for a good while until...

"What'd you do?"

They came face-to-face with Victoria... Rolling a suitcase. "It better rhyme with "Cracked your Mags" because we have a long drive ahead of us and we wanted to be gone 2 hours ago, but you two were dead to the world."

Max looked at Victoria with her head tilted "Uh... Going where...?"

"Los Angeles, dumbshit. We've got the next 10 days off, including today. We discussed this last night. Court, Tay, Kate and I are all ready to go, we're just waiting on Steph, Rachel, and you two dimwits."

Chloe was first to speak... Or yell. "MOTHERFUCKING ROAD TRIIIIIP!"

* * *

**Now's where it's gonna get hella difficult. I can't take scenes from the game and morph them. I have to do this... By myself? D:**

**All joke's aside, here's Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will start mid-drive. From here on, it's fluff, comedics, and lots and lots of gayness.**

**Credit to the name "Dragon'ink' goes to spebonne. It was inspired by the name of Steph's shop, Fantas'ynk, in his story Life Has No Meaning Without You. Go check it out! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12906902/**

**As always, catch ya later, Pricefielders~!**

**Oh, P.S., spebonne and I, along with Husky, have a Discord server. It's free for anyone to join and discuss out Fics! Just do the edit thing: discord.gg/8xu4kNT**


	3. Life is a Highway

~ _We played hide-and-seek in waterfalls.._.~

 

"Maximus, I love you, but you've had the Aux for the last hour. I can only handle so much Syd Matters."

 

"I lo--like you, Price, but I can only handle so much Halestorm and Firewalk. Besides, I'm driving, I should have it."

 

_"MOTHERFUCKING ROAD TRIIIIIP!"_

 

_"Agh, Jesus CHRIST, Chloe. Hurry and pack. If you didn't bring your stuff last night, you're SOL, we ain't going to your place." Victoria walked away with a confident strut as Chloe sneered. "Why are we friends with her again?"_

 

_"Because she's surprisingly nice. AFTER other you bitch-slapped her, anyways. Now, let's get going. I forgot in my haze that we did pack. Bags are on my couch."_

 

Bickering like this was normal at this point. It started about 5 hours ago when Brooke and Warren invited themselves. Not that anyone complained, but it meant an extra half hour of waiting.

 

“ _Socks, check, panties, check, shirts, hoodies, pants, bikini--”_

 

“ _Dude,_ YOU _own a bikini?” Chloe said as she leaned on Brooke's door frame, arms crossed._

 

_Brooke glared at the bluenette before giving her the double bird. “Despite my attitude,” Brooke added, “I AM female.” She turned back to her suitcase, mumbling something Chloe didn't QUITE catch, but she heard 'Warren' in there somewhere._

 

“ _How well known is Brooke's crush on Warren?”_

 

_The resounding laughter could've caused an earthquake. “Literally everyone knows. Except Warren.” Victoria said._

 

“ _Er... He's still crushing on Max?” Chloe looked a small bit... Uncomfortable now. It was still a secret, however, that her and Max, in the Week The Never Was, had already begun the fall for each other... Or again, anyways, since Max was sure the feelings were always there._

 

“ _Nah. He confided in me--” “In_ YOU?” _“--... Well, in Kate, but I was there, that he's realized Max has eyes for someone else. Though, he wouldn't hazard a guess. Dunno why.” Victoria shrugged. Although, Chloe had an idea who he figured..._

 

That bickering continued into the drive; Max & Chloe opted to go with Kate and Victoria, Steph and Rachel went with Courtney and Taylor, while Warren drove Brooke. If it wasn't annoyance at pee breaks or fighting for the aux cord, it was debating what Brooke would have to do to get through to Warren.

 

* * *

 

Considering the state of the hotel they drove into, Chloe was happy she still had the majority of the $6,000 Rachel swindled from both Frank and Nathan. And she was even more thankful that Rachel refused to take her half, instead opting for Chloe to keep it. It was no secret Rachel's parents were loaded, but Rachel didn't always have a ton of money. _I should ask how she can afford the trip later..._

 

“She can afford it because I'm paying for everything,” Victoria blurted out as she dug her suitcase out of the trunk of the capped 2012 F-150 she borrowed from her parents, “think of it as me apologizing more. My folks were ecstatic I was making friends who didn't have the surname of 'Prescott,' so they were all too happy to help. Next thing you know, your girl's got ten grand in the bank, permission to ask for more if needed, and a sweet ride to boot.”

 

Chloe chuckled. “Didn't take you for the type to call a truck a 'sweet ride,' Vicky.”

 

“There's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. But... Let's just say you and I have more in common than you think.”

 

Chloe nodded. “Alright... Thanks. Though, don't think you need to spend money on all of us. I can take care of Max and I. Still got that Six Gs Rachel and I swindled from Prickscott.”

 

Victoria sighed. “Do we have to be mean to him? He confessed, he's getting help... I mean, it doesn't excuse him of his actions, but--”

 

Chloe threw a hand up. “You're right, it doesn't. He still, coerced or not, drugged a good friend of mine. He's where he belongs, sure, but if I had it my way, he wouldn't be in a cushy mental hospital, he'd be in prison. I know he was your friend, probably still is to some degree, but I cannot forgive him. And I won't. Nor will I forget. And the sooner you accept that, the sooner we can move on.”

 

Victoria looked at the ground for a moment before stepping forward and wrapping Chloe in an embrace. “I know... I know. I'm sorry. You just don't get over 13 years of friendship ruined by one psychopath of a teacher. I... I don't know if I can forgive Nathan either, honestly. Even though I know he was blackmailed...'

 

Chloe patted the blonde's back, somewhat awkwardly, as she wasn't used to this level of affection from her. “It's cool. Let's just not bring him up if we can help it, right?” She stepped out of the embrace and held a fist up, which Victoria gently bumped with her own before laughter interrupted them.

 

“Bonding over how fucked up we are?” Victoria asked, “or maybe just how fucked up Chloe is?”

 

“Eat me.”

 

Max exhaled and shook her head. “No... Taylor got an unexpected crow hat. Courtney laughed and now Taylor's pissed.” Kate piped up from her giggling. “Her hair, and mine for that matter, kinda resembles a bird's nest in color, doesn't it?”

 

Commence round two of gut-busting.

 

* * *

 

Chloe could count on her hands, toes, nose, nipples and clit how many comments she got about the stench of her feet after being in boots for the last six hours... And still need things to count them all.

 

“Will you calm down? I'm going to shower first to spare you all. Keep it up and I'll sit my ass on that bed and go last.” Chloe made her choice; room with Victoria and Kate, Taylor and Courtney, or Rachel and Steph... She picked Victoria and Kate, and was now regretting it. “Be thankful I still have my socks on!”

 

The door shut and almost immediately, they snickered. The smell wasn't THAT bad, just... Normal six-hours-in-boots sweat. But the girls decided to make a big deal out of it.  
  
"Thanks for doing this, Vic... I know it costs a fuckton, and you didn't _have_ to... but--"  
  
Victoria raised a hand to stop Max mid-sentence. "No, Max... I _needed_ to. I really did." Again, ahead raised her hand. " I know how you roll, Max. You're gonna tell me I really didn't and this is too much, blah blah blah. I have my reasons. Trust me."  
  
Before Max could respond, the bathroom door opened and Chloe walked out wrapped in a towel. "Shower's free, Sticky Vicky. Don't take all day though, eh?"  
  
"Do you have no shame, Price? Kate's _right_ here." Victoria said, pointing to the blonde who was just shrugging. "Nothing I don't have, right?"  
  
Chloe dropped her lighter.  
  
Max dropped her phone.  
  
Victoria dropped her jaw.  
  
"Uh... I mean... Ew, boobs?"  
  
The entire group spent a solid minute laughing.

 

* * *

 

A couple hours later found the group, sans Warren and Brooke, who opted to hit up the local arcade, at a nearby bar. Nothing fancy, but certainly no dive bar, either.   
  
"Did anyone else notice the lack of a response to 'Sticky Vicky' earlier?" Chloe said after taking a swig from her beer.  
  
"Normally I'd've snapped back, yes. But the fact was, I was legitimately sticky."  
  
"Don't wanna hear what goes on in the nether regions, Chase."  
  
Victoria's face turned a deep crimson. "With sweat. In perfectly normal places you perv."  
  
The table laughed uproariously at that.  
  
The group descended into smaller conversations before Max leaned over to Chloe. "Is it me, or is Victoria... Very protective of Kate tonight?"  
  
Chloe nodded in agreement, noticing Victoria closely sitting near Kate, and tensing everytime a guy walked by that didn't work in this bar; and even a couple who did. "Probably because she's still remorseful for her bullying and knowing the Jeffershit planned to do to her what he did to Steph. Fucking asshole..."  
  
The conversation was interrupted by a waitress asking if they wanted anything else. They got four orders of the bar's signature nacho platters to share amongst their 'significant others,' as Victoria jokingly called them... Though Chloe and Max blushed, Steph visibly patted Rachel's leg with a smile, and Courtney and Taylor got... Visibly awkward, prompting an eyebrow raise from Victoria, though she let it go... For now.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing midnight when the girls began to peter out. None of them were monumentally drunk, but none wanted to risk getting behind the wheel.   
  
They were preparing to leave when their peace was interrupted by a couple guys flopping between them. "Damn, never had a tensome before, how about you, Chad?"  
  
The girls immediately paled at this, as Chad replied to who they now knew as Brad... But it was Chloe who spoke up. "Fuck off you dickless wonders. We don't want AIDS." Even Kate laughed at that one.  
  
Chad and Brad, did not.  
  
"Excuse me, you blue haired cunt?"  
  
Chloe scoffed. "I take that as a compliment." She noticed Max preparing to rewind before grabbing her wrist with a lopsided grin. "Means my attitude speaks for itself. Now, you can either fuck off, or get your ashes handed to you. There's 8-- 7 of us, the little blonde ain't getting involved, and 2 of you. And at least one of us works out routinely. We're trying to have a nice vacation from Blackhell Asscademy and that doesn't factor you into the proceedings."  
  
The dual personifications of douchebaggery stood up with sneers. "No wonder. These dykes onl--"  
  
Chad or Brad, she didn't care which, didn't get to finish that sentence, as Chloe's beer bottle shattered over his head... Courtesy of Rachel.  
  
After some commotion and security reviews, the girls had their bill waved with the promise that they don't come back. Chloe protested, but it wasn't like they were coming back.

 

“But we have rights! We were the ones being accosted!”

 

Max gently patted the bluenette's shoulder. “Viva la Revolution, Che. Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, around 3 PM, following a fun day of lots and lots of driving- “Hella highway. Life is a hella highway.” “Shut. Up. Chloe. If you say 'hella' ONE MORE TIME I will run us off the road!” -the group were at their hotel after unpacking.

 

Max nearly had a heart attack when Victoria's truck stopped in front of the Ritz-Carlton. Chloe did the math in her head and realized the total for 8 nights, not counting the day they left on the 20th, would be over $21,000. “Victoria, how--”

 

The pixie-haired blonde stopped her in her tracks. “In exchange for some gallery space, some big-wig.. I think.. Donald Trump or something? Gave my parents a special deal here. Turns out he funded the 4th floor or something.. Basically, the Chase family and their guests don't pay. That includes us.”

 

She nabbed her bag from the trunk and winked. “That includes room service.”

 

Chloe heard that. “Victoria, will you marry me?”  
  
“Hah, fat chance.”

 

* * *

 

After settling and relaxing for a couple days, the group decided on Monday to head to the beach. It was California, for God's sake. What would be a cool month in Arcadia Bay was no different than summer here. Except one problem...

 

“ _CLOTHING BANNED?!_ ” The group as a whole shouted out, almost cartoon-like.

 

There was some bickering and a few of them deciding to go elsewhere... But Chloe's what stopped them.

 

“Wait, guys. Look, maybe it's my rebellious nature doing this...” She reached behind her and everyone's faces flushed when they realized what she was doing. “... But how often do we get to just... Shed out outer shells and let loose.” Her bikini top fell to the sand. Max, in the previous timeline, had seen her in her underwear in the Blackwell pool... But this was new.

 

Not that she was complaining.

 

“And how many more times in our lives are we going to get to just.. Be... Natural?”

 

The last word was punctuated by her bikini bottom falling to the sand. To say she was getting looks would be an understatement. “I'm staying. I'm not gonna hate you guys for choosing not to. Go to another beach and text me when you're done. But... Now that I passed the clothing barrier... This is hella fuckin' liberating. But... Let's see how much you live up to our old laws, Long Max. I double dare your boney white ass... to strip off and get some sun, you vampire!”

 

Chloe laughed her ass off as she put her top and bottoms in her bag and sauntered away. Everything inside Max told her to turn around and hightail it...

 

...So why was she in the process of unclipping her bikini top? “Goddamn double dares... I'll show you, Punk!”

 

Finally, the brunette was in the buff in front of her group of friends, and despite the heat radiating off her cheeks... “Chloe's right, this IS hella liberating.” “You said hella again!” “Eat me, Price. …. Fuck it.”

 

She turned around to face her friends. “I'm with Chloe. If you wanna go elsewhere, text us. But I think I deserve some rays... And freedom.”

 

When Max began sauntering away, a scoff was heard. Victoria was glaring at her. “Anything Caulfield can do, I can do, said old me.” She, too, stripped off. Slowly by surely, she was followed by everyone, each having various comments.

 

Rachel followed next. “C'Mon, Steph... Live and let live, right?”

 

Steph shook her head, but did in fact remove her bikini aswell. Rachel snagged her hand and they took off to meet the others. That left five... Which dropped to three when Courtney and Taylor shrugged and... Well, shrugged off their clothes too. “See ya, losers!” They were kidding, but it got to Brooke.

 

“I'll show you two...” She, aswell, stripped off, and to Kate's shock, literally pantsed Warren with a smirk. “C'Mon, you always say you're the man when it comes to video games.” The Asian stood up and headed off.

 

The only one still there was Kate. She'd come out of her shell, sure, but this? What if she gets photographed? What if her family sees this?

 

“... Forgive me, father, for I have friends.”

 

She, too, removed her one piece, shivering from the cool ocean breeze before she headed for the group. “Room for one more?”

 

Her entire body blushed, it seemed, when the other nine teens cheered for her.

 

* * *

 

 

You might think things were awkward after that... But the group seemed... Closer. Maybe seeing your entire friend circle butt-ass naked does that?

 

There was no inappropriate comments or gestures, nothing like that. They acted as if they were fully clothed, even posing for a relatively close-quarters group photo. The only anger that day was playful, after Brooke and Victoria gave Warren and Chloe, respectively, bunny ears.

 

It was now Thursday, and the rooms were quite full of shopping bags. Having nearly unlimited funds among 10 teenagers wasn't usually a good thing.

 

A friendly argument led to Max, Chloe, Steph, Rachel, Victoria and Kate buying each buying a PS4 and some games they could play together when away from each other. It did take some convincing to get Kate to go along with _Grand Theft Auto V_ , though.

 

Victoria, of course, splurged on some new action figures for her collection, and some clothes, the latter of which was also the majority of Taylor and Courtney's purchases.

 

Finally, after fun, relaxation and winding down, the familiar sight of the 'Welcome to Arcadia Bay' sign zoomed by.

 

“I'm kinda sad this is over... Don't get me wrong, I'm DYING for an assbuster breakfast at the Two Whales, but... California was pretty fun. Hey, Max, think we could move there in the future?”

 

“Jesus... One kiss and you're already planning your wedding?” Victoria chuckled as she turned the corner towards Chloe's place.”

 

 _Well... Not one,_ Max thought, as she stared intently at Chloe.

 

“ _Okay, that is a hella badass sunset, En-Gee-El.”_

 

“ _Did you just say the abbreviation for 'not gonna lie?' Dork.”_

 

“ _Hippie.”_

 

“ _Bitch.”_

 

“ _Shutter slut.”_

 

“ _Punk.”_

 

“ _Oooookay, no. This is ending.”_

 

_Max yelped a bit as Chloe's hands clasped her cheeks. But the yelp was cut -off when Chloe's lips connected to Max's. They stood there, kissing in front of the sunset for a good three minutes, until the flash of Max's own camera startled them... And made them realize they had an eight-strong audience. “'Bout damn time. We've been guessing how long it'd take for you two to lock lips.”_

 

“ _Let's save the relationship talk for home. I believe we have a last dinner reserved?” Chloe held her hand out to Max, who took it... and didn't let go for nearly the entire night._

 

Now, it was 11 PM, and Max and Chloe laid in Chloe's bed, sound asleep... Until the brunette shot up in a cold sweat, the last thing she saw, a bullet hole in Chloe's head... From her seat in the Dark Room.

 

* * *

 

**Bit of a shorter one, here. At least that's what I call a chapter that's half the fuckin' size of the previous one.**

 

**Was originally gonna do their entire ten day vacation, but I,**

 

**A: Cut it down to seven.**

 

**And B: Did a couple highlights instead. There'll be flashbacks later, but I realized I was gonna burn myself out if I tried the entire thing.**

 

**And then this'd be, like 20000 words. :P**

 

**As always, catch ya later, Pricefielders~!**

 

**Oh, P.S., spebonne and I, along with Husky, have a Discord server. It's free for anyone to join and discuss our Fics! Just do the edit thing: discord dot gg slash 8xu4kNT**

 


	4. The Monster Marsh

****"You gonna eat that?" **  
  
**"... Yes. It's not my fault you scarfed down your omelet in record time." **  
  
**It's been 17 days since the girls and Warren went to California, and 17 days since Max's nightmares began. Without fail, at 11 PM, 2 AM or 4 AM depending on when the brunette falls asleep, they'd hit. It was always the same setup. Someone she cares for being killed while Max is forced to watch, strapped down in the Dark Room. The only solace is that her nightmares include thrashing about, which dominoes into waking Chloe up, falling asleep in her arms and sleeping like a baby. As a result, either Max would stay at Chloe's, which Joyce, of course, and David, after some apprehension, were all for, or Chloe staying in Max's dorm. Whichever way it happened, the nightmares continued. **  
  
**"Aw, come on, Super Max, you don't need all that sugar, you're sweet enough. Pleaaaaaase?" **  
  
**Another upside to it was the girls being able to work out where they stood. The revelation that they were officially girlfriends had come as a surprise to zero people. **  
  
**“ _You say this like it wasn't obvious."_ ** _  
  
_** _The gang, today consisting of Victoria, who everyone has now taken to calling Vic or Tori, their distrust and apprehension virtually dead, Kate, who Chloe now sometimes calls 'Ms. Fallen Angel' for how much the blonde has come out of her shell lately, ever since their nude beach adventure, Steph, Warren, Brooke and of course Max and Chloe, all, sans the latter to, nodded in agreement with Steph's reaction._ ** _  
  
_** _"Everyone figured it out, Price._ EVERYONE _."_ ** _  
  
_** _"When was the last time I called you all raging twats?" Chloe asked, a scowl on her face._ ** _  
  
_** _"I'm a guy though..."_ ** _  
  
_** _"Are we sure if this? You hang with a lot of girls, War..."_ ** _  
  
_** _They laughed at Brooke's quip, then everyone, sans Chloe, cooed when she kissed him on the cheek to show she was playing. Chloe gagged. "Only Max and I can get away with PDA you sluts."_ ** _  
  
_** _Max placed and intentionally sloppy kiss on Chloe's cheek, making the group crack up once more.”_

 

* * *

 

 **  
  
**Chloe pouted at Max until the brunette sighed, shoving her plate across the table. "I gotta catch the bus anyhow. Need to be at school earlier than normal." **  
  
**As if she'd die without her, Chloe hopped up, rolling the last portion of Max's surrender waffle into her mouth and tossing a twenty on the table. "Heep huh hange, hom!" Max giggled, moreso at the fact that Joyce understood that gibberish than anything else. **  
  
**"You didn't have to drive me. Not that I don't appreciate it, but--" **  
  
**"I drove you for a week that never happened, what's another 70 years?" **  
  
**That long, huh, Chlo? **  
  
**"You feeling okay, Max? Your face is redder than a tomato." Chloe asked while fishing her keys out of her pocket. **  
  
**"Mhm, I'm cool. Let's roll." Max hopped in the truck and the girls were off. **  
**

* * *

**  
**Meanwhile, at Blackwell, a manicured hand gently knocked on a door. “Kaaaaate. Wakey-wakey. We need to go do the decorating for the Halloween party.”

 

Victoria stood with her left hand on her hip, a pair of black designer jeans down her long legs, while she wore, of all things, a black hoodie, although the hoodie looked like it costed _AT LEAST_ a hundred dollars, over a white tank top, with a sports bra on due to the risk of sweating. _I made that mistake once. I'm never going there again..._ Going back down, she wore some pink and black Air Jordan shoes, and sunglasses on her head.

 

She sighed and went to open the door, only to discover it locked... Which was odd. Since the bullying stopped and the bullies reformed, Kate had left it unlocked, citing she wanted it open in case anyone needed her... A luxury Victoria had taken advantage of more than once when her past guilt caught up to her. She only locked it if she was gone, which she wasn't, otherwise there would've been the unmistakably beautiful sounds of her violin that morning.

 

Worried for her friend, she grabbed her credit card out of her wallet and used a design flaw in the dorm doors to force it open, and gasped. Kate really wasn't there. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, either... Aside from her violin missing. Well, that may-- "Why did you break into my room, Victoria?"  
  
" **HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP!** ”  
  
Victoria spun around, hand over her heart, to discover the petite blonde looking... Surprisingly beautiful. Instead of her more quiet, church-y attires, she wore a short, black denim jacket over a light grey tank top, sports bra underneath- _Same thought as me, maybe? Sweat plus light shirt and bra equals Bonerwell Fuckboi Asscademy? ... Did I_ REALLY _just borrow a Chloeism?_ -and a pair of baggy Jean's with black and pink hi-tops. "You fucking scared me, Kate! I was coming to get you to decorate. But you weren't answering, and--"  
  
Kate interrupted Victoria with a hug. "Thank you for worrying. It means a lot. But I just felt like playing my violin outside today is all. I promise.”

 

Although Kate made it seem that was in reference to Victoria's newfound protective streak over her, both knew better. "Kate... Are you sure everything's alright?"  
  
Kate nodded as she locked her door and walked alongside Victoria. "It's like I said. You guys- Max, Chloe, you, Rachel and Steph especially -make me feel like I don't need to be a quiet shut-in. And... Well, you remember my 'crisis of faith I mentioned? It's... Only gotten worse. I made the mistake of mentioning Max and Chloe getting together in earshot of my mother, and... I don't understand--" Kate interrupted herself briefly to hug Brooke and Warren as they wandered by, clearly just finished their shift of decoration if the orange paint in their hair and on their faces were any indication. "--Uh... Shit, where was I?"  
  
The coffee that spewed from the taller blonde's mouth was a mere inch away from coating Alyssa, who was outside, reading... About a foot away.  
  
"Shoot, did I--" "Yes, you swore, and I'm not sure if that was the coolest or scariest thing I've ever heard." Victoria wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You said you sent understand--" "Right. I don't understand how someone who "preaches God's eternal love" can spout so much hate. I'd need my fingers and toes to count how many times I heard 'gay,' 'dyke' and some variation of 'faggot' come out of her mouth, and I _still_ wouldn't have enough points. So... I fought back, and... Long story short, I'm disowned in her eyes. Also her and my dad are fight...ing... Speak of the literal devil."  
  
Victoria looked where Kate's gaze had veered to find none other than the aforementioned Marsh Matriarch stomping toward them. What Victoria could see that Kate couldn't, however, was a familiar, beat up truck pulling in the parking lot. "Good, you're here, saves me the trouble of looking for you. Come along."  
  
Mrs. Marsh grabbed Kate by the arm and began dragging her toward the door. "Get your stuff packed, as much as you can. We need to be at the Portland Airport by 2."  
  
Victoria was following along frantically, after having shot a text to Max.  
  
 _Victoria: Max, got a problem. Kate's mom is trying to kidnap her._  
  
Max didn't reply, with good reason.  
  
"Wha.. Airport? Mom, what are you doing?" Kate was struggling to loosen her mother's grip, though she eventually did, stumbling back when Mrs. Marsh grabbed at her. Victoria was right there to catch her.   
  
"Isn't it obvious? I've enrolled you in the Seattle Maiden of Christ Christian School. I am not going to have my daughter turn into a... A dy--"  
  
"Finish that sentence, lady. I fuckin' dare you. Let me make you famous."  
  
Kate, and Victoria especially, had NEVER been so happy to see Chloe or Max.  
  
"Watch your mouth, young lady. I'll speak however I want about whomever I want. Now leave, my daughter has work to do. Preferably before her 'friends' Max and Chloe show up." The snicker from Max didn't go unheard. "And just what do you find so funny?"  
  
The brunette sighed in joy. Mrs. Marsh... Max--" She pointed to herself, "--and Chloe--" and then the bluenette "--are here already."  
  
Mrs. Marsh looked like she was about to vomit. To everyone's amusement, she pulled a small bible and cross from her purse. "Stay back, dykes! The power of--"  
  
She was GOING to say "of Christ compels you, but she didn't get that far before Chloe's right hand collided with her jaw. "My FIST compels you to shut the fuck up."  
  
Chloe paled as David rounded the corner. Mrs. Marsh, jaw clutched, ran to him. "Thank the Lord. Officer, that blue haired demon dyke assaulted me! I was merely trying to get my daughter away from this cesspool, when--"  
  
David's Hellish glare told her to shut up. "First off, Blackwell does NOT tolerate homophobia, of any kind. Second of all, I heard **EVERYTHING.** Ms. Marsh is 18. She is an adult. You are attempting a kidnapping by law if you attempt to take her away. And this of all, sorry Chloe, that 'blue haired demon dyke?'"  
  
"What about her...?"  
  
"SHE'S MY FUCKING STEP-DAUGHTER! And I hope she realizes that what few cameras Blackwell has... Are all off right now."  
  
To Chloe's shock, David, Max, Victoria and, after some hesitation, Kate, turned to look anywhere but as her and Mrs. Marsh.  
  
The latter paled.  
  
The latter also groaned in pain when the former kneed her in the gut, in precisely the right spot where it hurt like hell, but left no bruises, and then, literally, kicked her in the ass.  
  
The others turned around, feigning shock. "What happened here, Chloe?" David asked with a smirk hidden behind his mustache.  
  
"I don't know, David. I found her doubled over in pain. She better leave before her attacker returns..."  
  
To Mrs. Marsh's credit, she did know when to quit and took off, mumbling what can only be described as Christian, PG curses.   
  
David Clapper Chloe gently on the shoulder. "I will never do that again, Chloe. Not only was it highly illegal, but it could cost me my job if I get found out. But this one time was worth the risk... I was like her when I was younger. I still practice my faith, even today. But the difference between her and I, is that one of us believes God loves everyone. The other, twists their beliefs to suit their bigotry. Kate," David handed her a piece of paper, "this is the address of the church Joyce and I attend. It's an open, all-faiths church... LGBT friendly. And on the other side is my number. You ever need a neutral... ish party to talk to, you're more than welcome to give me a call." He nodded at the girls. "I'll see you at home, Chloe."  
  
"Seeya later, Step-Douche." The girls chuckled as David gave Chloe a one finger salute on his way around the corner, but his shoulder movements told them he was clearly laughing.  
  
\----  
  
"No. No. Fucking. Way."  
  
Victoria stood in Max's room, faced with a helluva sight. Max, Chloe and Kate, all dressed up as pirates, and Kate as an old timey maiden... They even introduced themselves as Long Max Silver, Captain Bluebeard and Fair Maiden Marsh. And the even had a costume laid on Max's bed for the blonde, complete with a hook hand.  
  
“C'mon, Victoria, you said you'd do anything to make it up to us7. We wanna make you one of us.” Max had the dopiest grin on her face.  
  
Because she knew Victoria couldn't argue. Chloe recorded her saying that.  
  
“..... FuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUCK! Fine! Jesus!”  
  
Victoria stomped over to Max's bed and nabbed the clothes. The other three girls giggled like children until Victoria came back in, but she was smiling. “Okay, I have to admit... This is.. Really, really dorky, but also incredibly cool. I make this work, too, so there's that.”  
  
“Hella yes! We have a full crew! Well, we still need ship hands and all that, but close enough.” Chloe snickered.   
  
The foursome left the dorms and headed for the pool. Walking in, it was like a cute-but-cliché bomb exploded into a veritable sea of nerdiness and failed attempts at horror. The foursome took in some of the costumes and hung around for a few hours, until Captain Bluebeard's Brigands found themselves on the roof. Max, understandably, was a little tense, but eased into it as the time progressed. Though it did take some silent convincing from Chloe when the decided to sit with their legs over the edge.

 

“So, Vicky, how was your first non-Vortex Club party?” Chloe looked off into the distance as the smoke she just blew out faded away.

 

“Pff.. I can't believe Mr. Prescott pulled all Club funding just because his not-favorite -wishes-he-wasn't-his-son got thrown in a psych ward... Still, it was... Fun. And thanks for talking me into dressing up. I'm... Kind of honored you wanted me to be a pirate with you.”

 

Chloe handed the joint she held over to Victoria, although got a surprise when Max swiped it and took a hit first, before it went to Victoria. “You're one of us, Vicky. Forgive and forget and all that. I just hope you've got it drilled into your head that you won't get a third chance from us.”

 

she nodded. “I do. And I--”

 

She never got to complete that thought as it went from dry and cool to cold and wet in the span of a second. Forgoing words, they took off running for the girls dorms.

 

Four warm showers later, Max and Chloe snuggled into her bed. “This is nice... I'm s glad you were able to go back and warn Rachel. Sure, it hurt she really was cheating on me, but... I still prefer this reality to wallowing in Seattle.”

 

Max nodded, her eyes growing heavy. “Me too...” She snuggled in closer to Chloe, and as she drifted off, she swore she heard something.

 

She did.

 

“.... I love you, Max. Goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

**If I can keep it around here, I can likely avoid burnout. Thank fuck for that.**

 

**Bit of behind the scenes:**

 

**This story had two versions. The first, and previous, did not include the “I love you” spot, but did include a spot with everyone's costumes.**

 

**The next is this one. Reason being, OpenOffice crashed, and I was too dejected to re-write EVERYTHING.**

 

**However, for clarity's sake, these are the costumes as they would've appeared:**

 

**Dana as Juliet Starling from Lollipop Chainsaw**

 

**Juliet as a gender-bent Ronan O'Connor from Murdered: Soul Suspect**

 

**Warren and Brooke as Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia respectively, almost had them go cross-dressed in the planning stages, but changed my mind**

 

**Taylor and Courtney as the witch from Left 4 Dead and Maya from Borderlands 2 respectively**

 

**Stella as Serana, the Vampire Lord from Skyrim**

 

**Had I not had him go to a loonie bin, Nathan would've dressed as Colonel Augustus Autumn from Fallout 3**

 

**Steph as Chloe's character, Calamastia, from their DnD sessions in Before the Storm**

 

**Rachel as Rayne from Bloodrayne, more an excuse, in-world, for her to show off skin, lol**

 

**And finally, Evan, to everyone's shock as I had written, as Super Saiyan God Goku from Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods. This would've included a segment detailing Victoria turning Kate into a Dragon Ball nerd.**

 

**If you want a bonus chapter re-creating the reaction scenes, let me know.**

 

**As always, catch ya later, Pricefielders~!**

 

**Oh, P.S., spebonne and I, along with Husky, have a Discord server. It's free for anyone to join and discuss our Fics! Just do the edit thing: discord.gg/8xu4kNT**

 


End file.
